The field of disposable absorbent articles includes a wide variety of consumer products, including diapers, bibs, wipes, sanitary napkins, and tampons. In some cases, the absorbent articles are packaged in a primary package, such as a polybag. A plurality of primary packages containing absorbent articles may be packaged in a secondary package, such as a cardboard box.
Primary packages for containing absorbent articles may include opposing first and second panels. Each panel may define a left side edge portion, a right side edge portion, a top end portion, and a bottom end portion. The first and second panels may be joined at a first seam along right side edge portions of the first and second panels and at a second seam along left edge portions of the first and second panels. The primary packages may include a handle. The handle may be connected at various locations on the package. In some packages, the handle is a separate piece of material that may be attached to the package. However, the attached handle may hinder access to the interior of the package. Also, the attached handle may not appear to be durable and may not be aesthetically pleasing to consumers as the handle may become wrinkled or folded during shipping and handling of the package. Furthermore, attaching a separate handle to the package may add cost and complexity the manufacturing process.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a package comprising an integrally formed handle and a method of making the same.